


JayDick Week 2017 Day Four: Greek Mythology

by Yeahyouwish



Series: JayDick Week 2017 [4]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Lesbian Sex, fem!Dick, fem!jason - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: So I wasn’t feeling the prompts much and all I could come up with for today was Themyscira fem!Jason and fem!Dick, because that’s kinda Greek Myth…IDK. Anyway, please enjoy lesbian fluff and smut. Based on the Wonder Woman movie stuff around the time that Diana is nineteen.





	JayDick Week 2017 Day Four: Greek Mythology

Jacynth rolled over in bed as sunlight hit her face. She yawned, cracked her eyes, then opened them wider to get a better look at what she had seen. It was Dimitur, of course. She was laying sprawled wide across the sheets and her arms were splayed in a wide position just like her legs, taking up most of the area. She was laying on her stomach, as you shouldn’t, with her head turned to the side facing Jacynth. Jacynth decided not to wake her, unless she did so on accident. She combed her fingers through her raven hair and tucked one long strand behind her ears. Smiling, Jacynth leaned up to bite the ear, too, but Dimitur startled her. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Nothing, my love.” 

“So you’re not going to bite my ear?” Came the sleepy reply. 

“No, of course not.” Jacynth said in a soothing voice which hid her grin. She touched her lover’s hair again, then sunk her teeth into the meat at the top of her ear. Dimitur yelped and pushed her away. 

“You said you wouldn’t!” She cried as if surprised, but Jacynth knew better than to take her seriously. She wasn’t foolish, and this lie was a near-daily occurrence. 

“Are you a fool?” Jacynth joked with her, and she licked the offended skin. 

“I will destroy you in battle today.” 

“Good. I love it when you play rough. Show me all your… prowess.” Jacynth teased with a grin. He slipped out of bed and went into the kitchen. Dimitur followed the smell of food some time later. They took turns cooking. Anything less and Dimitur would be eating nothing but fruit every day for sheer laziness. Jacynth liked to put effort into the things she did, even as simple as cooking. Dimitur was likened to Diana frequently. She had always been stir-crazy, and liked to do a variety of things to keep herself occupied, but often skimped on basic necessities such as proper body care: sleep, food, regular baths… Jacynth had long since found the best way to get her in the bath was to seduce her into it. The thought of Jacynth laying naked in water was strong incentive. Antiope had carried her a few times, though, when she really needed to. 

Jacynth caressed Dimitur’s long black hair and dark skin tenderly when she set the plate in front of her. She kissed her hair lovingly. “Thank you, Little Wing.” Dimitur teased. Jacynth scoffed. She always said the only one of the island who was little was Diana. 

It never worked to make her stop saying it, though. 

“So you will battle me today?” Jacynth asked as she sat across from her. Dimitur smiled and speared her meat. They weren’t scheduled to train today, but they would in any case. They loved to make each other’s blood pump. “First the annals.” 

Dimitur groaned and Jacynth laughed. She went there every day to read history and take an interest in her culture, but Dimitur had long since abandoned her learning. 

“What? Here in the world of women-”

“Life must be boring?” 

“We must keep some semblance of where we all came from- what has happened. It’s our duty to the world to know when to step forward.” 

“Hippolyta will be angry to hear you telling Diana such things.” 

“She is all of ours to raise. Besides, even if I didn’t, Antiope would.” 

Dimitur dropped the subject, mostly because she didn’t want to argue over something she secretly believed herself. Diana was just nineteen, very young for a Themysciran, for she would live forever as the gods had blessed them. Impressionable, still. But she needed guidance for many things, and even as wonderful and brave as Hippolyta was, she was not suited for teaching Diana everything. Everyone had had a hand in raising her, in some ways. 

When breakfast was finished, they walked together arm in arm to the library, where Jacynth sat reading for a few hours as Dimitur napped on her lap. When Diana found them, she didn’t want to wake Dimitur, so she and Jacynth sat whispering to each other about war, until Diana grew too excited about one of Jacynth’s stories and got loud. Dimitur turned over on her lap, but she was up and wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon. 

Hippolyta found Diana a few minutes later and she had to escape tutoring by diving out of the nearest window, which Dimitur had taught her to do many years ago in a safer and less hazardous way. Less hazardous, specifically, for those below her. Dimitur dragged Jacynth off to training. 

Antiope was teaching a technique for shooting an arrow while standing backwards on your horse- child’s play for Jacynth and Dimitur. As for them, they began by sparing. Dimitur’s method was to use Jacynth’s moves against her, while Jacynth intended to overpower Dimitur with strength alone: not a bad strategy considering she was bulkier, stronger and much taller than Dimitur. 

As the fight continued, Antiope realized it was getting more and more physical, and in all the wrong ways. She sighed. “Your libidos are strong. However, I don’t think you’ll use this technique with the enemy.” 

“What enemy is that?” Dimitur whispered so only Jacynth would hear. Jacynth studied her. 

“We will break now.” 

“You will make love in the bushes, I know.” 

“Who needs the bushes? We are not shy.” 

“I somewhat wish you were.” Came the reply, but Jacynth and Dimitur knew she didn’t care half so much. They were excellently trained and weren’t scheduled to be on the field that morning. “Don’t distract anyone.” Was her order, though, so Jacynth did indeed take Dimitur to the bushes nearby, where they lay down in the grass. 

She spread Dimitur’s legs and began to lap expertly at her clit, sometimes slow and sweet, other times hard and fast. She used her tongue to swivel gently around the bud, and Dimitur squirmed and moaned. She fastened her lips over it and pulled it gently, a wet sucking filling the air. Dimitur squealed, oversensitive to this abuse, and Jacynth let her clit fall from her lips only to put it gently between her teeth, pulling. Dimitur squirt and Jacynth moaned. She kissed her all down her pulsing cunt, and then bit her thighs. 

Using her tongue to push past Dimitur’s pussy lips, Jacynth wiggled it, tasting her sweet cum and making her mouth sloppy. Dimitur was still pulsating from the pleasure, resting from her easy orgasm. Then Jacynth pulled out and kissed her deeply. 

Dimitur recovered during the kiss and flipped them so she could lick Jacynth to orgasm. She settled between her knees and began to flip her tongue over Jacynth’s clit with fast strokes, just the way she liked it. Jacynth bucked and closed her knees, beautiful thighs trapping Dimitur as she slurped and fiddled with Jacynth’s clit. “Too much, too much!” Jacynth screamed as she came, her whole body seizing up. Dimitur stopped licking for a while so she could recover. She blew cold air onto her clit twice as Jacynth seized again and again. She always had powerful orgasms. 

They switched again. Jacynth was eating Dimitur out a second time, soon. When she came, Jacynth sucked her tits for a few minutes so she would calm down, after she cleaned her thighs of the squirting mess. With her tongue, of course. She sucked the pert nipples of her lover and then licked them. She flicked her tongue quickly over the other tit, then squeezed them both together while she sucked one nipple hard. 

Dimitur got on top to return the love, staring with Jacynth’s breasts. They were huge, and Dimitur straddled one nipple with her wet pussy, the tip of the nipple poking inside of her, and pushed the it against her clit until she squirt on Jacynth’s breast, cumming. Jacynth moaned and gasped as Dimitur licked her own cum from her chest and rubbed her wet pussy on the neglected breast. Then she pushed her fingers in Jacynth and felt around inside for the g spot. Fingers massaging it gently, Dimitur pleasured the clit with her tongue again. Jacynth was cumming again soon, though not as forcefully as before. 

As she pulsed, pussy twitching uncontrollably, Dimitur turned her sideways and opened her legs, smashing their wet cunts together and rubbing her clit there. Soon Jacynth was thrusting against her. They rocked like this for several minutes, feeling hot on each other, but not cumming. Both of them worked at it, trying to pleasure the other as much as possible with their movement. Neither, however, realized they had a little company off to the side. Diana was watching them with interest, and her pussy was twitching with excitement. When Jacynth and Dimitur orgasmed, Diana watched with interest. Dimitur’s wet cunt was juicing their legs and thighs. As they lay down, panting, Dana clapped a few times, unironically. They looked at her, glowing with love and with release. “Beautiful.” Diana whispered sweetly. They both laughed at her proclamation, though they knew it was true. 

“Simply beautiful.” She said again. After a pause, Diana said, “I’ve been looking for you, Jacynth. Finish your story.” 

Jacynth sighed. As Dimitur laid back to take another nap on her lover’s naked breasts, chuckling at Diana’s persistence, Jacynth continued her story about the war, sparing no detail. Dimitur’s last thought as she drifted off to sleep was that here, in this never-ending paradise, there was always tomorrow. The unending march of time would dawn here a new day that was just like the last.

**Author's Note:**

> In conclusion, lesbian sex is hot and beautiful and Diana has definitely had it.


End file.
